Dalkir
'''Ingame name: '''Dalkir '''Race: '''Zaraton '''Age: '''34 '''Gender: '''Male '''Job: '''Carpenter '''Proficiencies: '''A - Spears, A – Carpentry, B – Hammers, B – Knowledge, B – Combat, C - Axes '''Personality: '''He is friendly to people he knows and shy to strangers. Does not really go into fights but is still capable of dealing some damage, in case of attacks. He enjoys doing his work properly and in peace, sometimes even going into unnecessary details that often cost him some time. '''Backstory: '''The story of Dalkir might seem mediocre to many people, but he himself knows it isn’t, as no story can really be like that. He lived in Scrontull, together with his parents which are Itha, who is his mother, and Nalwon, who is his father, ever since he was born. Itha is living few houses away from Dalkir as of now, but he often comes to pay a visit and have a good meal, as Itha is quite skilled in art of cooking. Nalwon, Dalkir’s father, was a guard. He no longer is amongst the living, yet his death remains a mystery as the last thing people saw was him chasing a shady individual, with no signs of his whereabouts afterwards. Now back to the story of Dalkir himself. Since he was 4 years old, at which time his father died, Dalkir lived only with his mother while his uncle often visited them, yet his aunt did not really want to have anything to do with the family. Once Dalkir was old enough, he started going to school as every other kid at his age. At this time he also took a great liking in creating and building stuff and he often would spend time in his room, building giant cities out of small wooden blocks. His mother, Itha was lonely during the days when Dalkir was at school or with friends and so she found herself a friend to keep herself busy during that time, leaving Dalkir to do whatever he wanted – further supporting his creativity. He did not abuse this and all he really did and wanted to do was building stuff in his room, hanging out with his schoolmates or just looking around the town. Time flew by and Dalkir was soon a grown man. He was now not building out of small wooden blocks but large wooden planks, beams and bricks, creating houses for people that required them. He had some pretty good deals, too, until something happened while he was building one house. As he was building walls for second floor of the house, his friend came by for a chat. Dalkir got carried away from his work and wanted to go down so that he didn’t have to shout. That would be alright if he hadn’t forgotten to add a ladder. He decided to jump off onto the ground, as it was only few metres above ground. His shirt got stuck between two planks that formed part of floor. It then torn and he fell down on bricks that were placed there, breaking his arm and few ribs in process. It took him some time at hospital and later at home before he could continue his job. He decided, after this accident, that the prices should be raised, as he barely could afford his stay at hospital, fearing what could have happened if he was damaged more severely. From now on, he was always fully concentrated on his work, as to avoid any future accidents, even though that was nearly impossible, since every now and then he broke one of his fingers, scratched himself painfully on some unrefined wooden beams meant for support or hit himself on head. This new way did, however made him, most of the time, capable of doing his work faster and better, as he now could carefully concentrate on details of his builds. That led to him creating a special house. It was not a normal house with just four walls from bottom to top and a roof. He created a house, of which access is from two pillars with spiral stairs and a garden, which consists of blinkroots, a bench and a lamp in between. These reach from ground to first floor which serves as entrance hall. This has a small basin in middle with water pouring into it from ceiling and then, as it is overflowing, the water collects into a stream of water on the ground and from there into a pond in garden. On the second floor, there is a room with a pond in the middle of it. The source of water for this part is underground water which can be found in this mountainous region quite commonly, as it is the primary source of water for people of this town. This water is pumped by pipes through the entrance pillars into a pond which also acts as a sort of a bathtub. Water is pouring to it from sides, while the grates are underwater, making the flow almost invisible. It can be turned on or off, or else a lot of water would go to waste. This water system wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t thanks to Dalkir’s friend, the one who caused the accident, who was an engineer, as he owed him something for the problems he has caused him. The rest of the house is pretty much another floor with kitchen and a dining room, then another floor with bedroom and ultimately a balcony on top with a great view on street. After he was finished, that being after nearly two years, he decided to take a break in all this building, as he was exhausted and rather rich after making that house. He thought that it was a great time to practise his combat skills in case of any attack. He liked the idea of spears, having long reach and no requirement of being up close to the enemy. He learnt some basics and then returned to building, while still training on a daily schedule. He did not have time for any big builds that people wanted from him so he refused all offers apart from making furniture and some shacks, granting him more time to train and no need to bother with building all that much. After many years, Dalkir was fairly skilled in what he liked – Carpentry and combat with spears. As the place for building in Scrontull was only so big, he decided that the best thing he could do for all of Falendoor was to walk all around the world every few weeks, visiting every city, helping the people expand their cities and once he is done with his trip, return home. That is, so far, the whole story of Dalkir’s past. But there surely is more to come with time…